The Phoenix: Origin Story
by Wallflower95
Summary: Before The Phoenix there was a girl named Jean Grey. This is the story of how she overcame grief, loss and pain. How she learned to fit into society as who she was. How she fell in love. How she fell into darkness. This is the story of Jean Grey. This is the story of how she became the Phoenix
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! This will be my third fanfiction story. I'm an X-Men fan myself and I've always been a fan of Jean Grey (until she became evil of course). So I thought it would be fun to write an origin story for her:) I would love to hear any feedback you guys have for this story so please review and comment your thoughts. Let me know if it's worth continuing! Also, if you are big Divergent of Fault In our Stars Fans please take a look at my other stories 'Convergent' and 'Their Little Infinity'. **

**Enjoy!**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

**1**

It should have been like any normal day. Like any other day. The two friends were walking home from school. Two normal looking ten year old girls. One with mousy brown hair and dark brown eyes. The other with flaming red hair and grass green eyes.

"Slow down Av!" Jean giggled. Avalene Jones skipped ahead of her friend Jean Grey.

"You should sleep over tonight Jean." Av said.

"That way we can stay up pull a prank on Timothy Davies." Jean giggled. Earlier today, Timothy Davies had slipped a fake spider into Jean's desk. Jean was not to happy to find it there. Timothy lived right next door to Avalene.

"What should we do?" Jean asked. An impish look passed over Avalene's face.

"I'll think of something." She said mischievously. Jean smiled. She would have to make sure it was okay with mum and dad before she went to Av's and she would also have to convince her older sister Sara to do her chores for the night. And then... everything in that moment had changed. Everything in that moment came crashing down and the night's plans had been forgotten.

Jean had just been looking up to see Av step into the crosswalk. Time slowed down. She saw the car whip around the corner seeming to come out of nowhere. In slow motion she saw the car approaching Av. Jean opened her mouth to scream. There was a terrible sound. The sound of impact. Avalene's body flew across the crosswalk into the middle of the road. The car screeched to halt but Jean didn't have time to see the person who hit her friend.

There was a moment of silent shock before Jean bolted for her friend. She couldn't scream. There was no sound in her. She threw her school things to the side and fell to Avalene's side.

"Av!" Jean cried. She cringed at the sight of her friend lying on the ground, broken. There was blood coming from a wound on Av's head. There looked like there were quite a few broken bones.

"Av?" Jean gingerly stroked Av's face. Avalene's eyes fluttered open. Her breaths coming out shallow.

"Av?" Jean whispered. Av looked straight at the sky. Her eyes blinking fast. A tear fell from her eye.

"Jeanie." She croaked. There was so much blood pouring from the wound. Jean noticed another wound in her stomach. A wound that did not look good at all.

"I'm here Av. I'm here." Jean whispered. Jean held her friend's hand but the girl did not have the strength to grip it. Avalene continued to look at the sky. Her breaths getting slower.

"No Av. Please. Don't go." Jean cried. Jean saw it in Avalene's eyes. The light going out. And then... she felt it. Jean got a terrible feeling. Her heart started pounding in her chest and then she felt it. She felt Avalene's pain. The wound on her head and stomach, the broken bones. She even saw her own face staring down at her.

Jean started hyperventilating. She could feel Avalene dying. Jean clenched her fists.

"No Av!" Jean screamed. But Jean could feel it. She could feel everything.

_I'm going to die. _A voice whispered in her head. Jean gritted her teeth. Her heart threatening to burst out of her chest.

"Av. Av?" Avalene looked at Jean. Only her eyes moved towards her face. Jean stroked her hair out of her face. Avalene didn't say anything. She just looked at Jean. Struggling to stay conscious. Jean could see she was losing the battle. Jean put her hands on either side of her friend's face.

"No Av. Look at me. Please Av." Avalene was trying so hard

"Jeanie." She whispered again. She looked at Jean one last time before her eyes slowly closed.

"No Avalene!" Jean screamed. Jean felt Avalene die. She saw everything that Avalene had seen. Jean walking along side her on the sidewalk. The brief flash of the car speeding to hit her. She felt the impact. Felt every wound and broken bone she had received and she had felt her die.

Jean shook Av's shoulders gently.

"Av? Avalene? Wake up." Jean cried. Her heart was pounding. She felt as if she were Avalene's position. As if she was the one who had gotten hit by the car. Jean clutched at her chest and gasped for breath. She felt as if her heart was going to explode but all she could feel deep inside was grief, shock. And anger. Suddenly the tightness in her chest disappeared, like blowing out a candle.

She saw the car that had hit her friend. The owner stood several feet away. He had most likely gone for help but it was too late for that. The anger rose inside of Jean. She set Avalene's body gently on the ground and Jean sat there. She looked up at the sky. The last thing Avalene had ever seen. Jean let loose a long and terrible scream. A scream that shook the very ground beneath her. Something peculiar happened. Everything lamppost on the street exploded into a shower of glass.

But Jean didn't seem to care. Nothing mattered. Nothing else mattered. The scream turned in a moan and the anger disappeared like that. Jean saw Avalene's body in front of her again. No anger was left. Complete and utter shock. A lone tear rolled down Jean's cheek.

_She can't be gone._

Jean took Avalene's hand and she held on tight.

_She can't be gone._

* * *

**And there you have it! The very first chapter! Please please please comment. All feedback is muchly appreciated :)**

**Thanks!**

**~Wallflower95**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I hope I have some people interested in this story. Please tell everyone about it. Like, favorite and review please. Thanks:)**

**~Wallflower95**

**p.s oh and I am going to be switching to Jean's pov in the next chapter because it's a little hard explaining everything from the third person perspective.**

* * *

**2**

John and Elaine Grey drove to the hospital in complete silence. Something every parents fears is a call from the local hospital saying that their child was there. When Elaine had answered the phone she had stood there in complete shock. Then she had dropped the phone, told John and they had both been out the door. The doctor had said there had been a car accident. Jean and her friend Avalene had been there. Elaine had not listened long enough to hear the girls conditions.

When the reached the hospital, John shut the car off and they both rushed to the emergency room. Elaine went straight to the front desk.

"Is Jean Grey here?" She asked. The receptionist looked up at Elaine, clearly bored.

"Please sit down and fill out-" Elaine slammed her hand on the desk, the receptionist flinched.

"Where is my daughter god dammit?!" She screamed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey?" A police walked towards them. He was holding his hat in his hand. Elaine shook her head. John put both his hands on his shoulders.

"No. No." Elaine cried.

"Jean is alive." Elaine continued to cry.

"Thank god!" The police officer lead to the girl. Jean looked completely unharmed which calmed both Elaine and John but there was something wrong. Her usual green eyes that were full of life and curiosity were now dead and lifeless. Elaine kneeled down in front of her daughter and put both hands on her shoulders.

"Jeanie?" But her daughter did not reply. Elaine turned to the police officer and then she noticed Carrie-Ann Jones. Avalene's mother. It was a terrible sight. Nothing is worse than losing your child. Nothing in the world. Carrie-Ann sat down on the floor, sobbing. Her shoulder shaking. She cried, she screamed but there was nothing that could bring her daughter back.

"Oh my god." Elaine whispered.

"What the hell happened?" John whispered. He had a hand on Jean's shoulder but she wasn't responding to the touch.

"Car accident. Hit the other girl. She died before the ambulance reached them." The police officer said morosely. Elaine stroked Jean's face but she just stared off at nothing. Not saying a single word.

"Jean?"

But she didn't say anything and she never would

* * *

Five weeks passed since the accident. Since Avalene had died in front of Jean and since then, Jean had said a single word. She spent her days attending school, no longer socializing with her friends and when she returned home she would spend her time in her room.

"I worry about Jean mum." Sara said to her mother. Elaine nodded sadly. Five weeks of silence. The doctors kept saying it would take time. Counselors had tried everything but Jean would not speak. She had another therapy appointment today. Elaine was attending with Jean.

"I know dear. I am worried as well." Elaine said. It was another silent morning. John was dropping Sara off at school on his way to work while Elaine and Jean headed for therapy. As usual there was complete silence in the car. Every once in a while Elaine would glance at Jean but she was in the same trance as she was the day of the accident.

Once the car was parked, the mother and daughter walked into the therapy office.

"Good day Mrs. Grey." Doctor O'Neil said.

"Hello Dr. O'Neil." Jean stayed quiet.

"How are you Jean?" Dr. O'Neil asked the girl. No answer. Dr. O'Neil sighed. She scribbled a not on her notepad and she brushed a string of hair that fell free from her bun.

"There has been no progress these past three weeks Elaine." Dr. O'Neil said. Elaine sighed.

"I know. I just thought..." Elaine trailed off." Dr. O'Neil sighed.

"I will try some new methods." Elaine sat off in the corner of the room, observing her daughter and the doctor.

"Hi Jean." Dr. O'Neil whispered. She held a yellow envelope in her hand.

"I have some pictures to show you today." Jean's eyes flickered towards the envelope. Dr. O'Neil pulled out pictures. Jean leaned forwards a little. They were picture of Avalene and Jean throughout the years. Pictures of them from grade to grade, dressed up for Halloween, birthday parties. Jean looked as if someone had slapped her hard across the face. Elaine felt as if something was wrong but she ignored the feeling. Dr. O'Neil spread the pictures across the table in front of Jean. Jean's body was rigid and un-moving.

"Who is that with you Jean?" Dr. O'Neil asked. Without looking up, Jean answered.

"It's my best friend, Avalene Jones." Her first words spoken since the accident. The doctor nodded.

"Do you miss her often Jean?"

"I miss her every day." Jean replied.

"And how are you feeling today?"

"Empty." Jean said. The doctor nodded.

"Would you like to tell me why you feel like that?" Jean looked up at the doctor. The look the girl was giving Dr. O'Neil scared her. She looked as if she had seen too much in her short ten years in this world.

"I watched her die. I felt her die. I died." None of what the girl made sense.

"Jean what do you mean-?"

"I was in her head when she died. I saw it all happen." The look on her face. It was serious. She was serious.

"Jean, you've been through a lot. You've seen a lot and maybe you just-"

"I'm not crazy." The girl snapped.

"I'm not saying you're crazy I'm trying to say-" The girl stood up suddenly making the doctor jump.

"You think I'm crazy." She said angrily. Dr. O'Neil shook her head.

"No Jean I-" Jean pointed at her mother.

"She thinks I'm crazy as well, doesn't she? That's why I'm here!" She practically screamed. Mrs. Grey tried to console her daughter but Jean threw up her hands.

"No!" She screamed and then it happened. Elaine gasped as she flew backwards into the door. Her vision blurred. Dr. O'Neil flew backwards and hit the wall. She fell, unconscious on the ground. Elaine saw that the furniture and been thrown away. She looked at Jean.

Jean was staring down at her hands. Inspecting them.

_What was that? _She thought. And then she heard another voice. Her mother's. Except her mother wasn't speaking to her. Her mouth was n't moving at all. _Oh my god what was that? _Jean heard inside her head.

Jean closed her eyes and put both hand against her head. She heard other voices. So many voices. All talking at the same time. So many. So loud. Jean felt as if her head was splitting open. They just kept going on and on and on.

"Make it stop." She muttered. Keeping her eyes shut as if that would keep the voices at bay.

"Stop." She said a little louder, but the voices just seemed to get louder.

"Stop!" She screamed, falling to her knees with her hands at each side of her head.

"Please stop!" She screamed. But they didn't go away. Jean rocked back and forth, trying to make the voices stop. But they stayed. They stayed and they never went away.

* * *

**Please review and share! And check out my newest story. It's a Doctor Who story called 'The Beauty That Remains'. Thanks and stay tuned for chapter 3:)**

**~Wallflower95**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took some time. Just finished writing Their Little Infinity (my Fault in Our Stars fanfic). Now I'm focusing on my three stories The Beauty That Remains (Doctor Who), Convergent (Divergent fanfic) and this story. Plus I've been busy with work but no matter! The story shall continue:)**

**Hope you like this one. Remember to comment and review!**

**~Wallflower95**

**p.s oh and I've decided this story will be told from Jean's pov and from a third person pov because I think talking about all the powers and abilities the mutants can do will be a little hard to describe from a third person pov so that's why i'll be switching in between the two. hope that works for everyone! please provide any feedback!:) **

* * *

**3**

**Jean**

_What is happening to me?_

I have stayed in my room since the incident at the doctor's office. Ever since that I have had nothing but voices inside my head. Every time I saw someone looking at me I could hear them thinking. Earlier I had tried to go into the kitchen and get something to eat. Sara had been in there. I was pouring some milk into a glass when I heard her voice inside my head.

_I wonder what her problem is. _

My head whipped back and forth the room. Looking for the source of the voice. I looked back at Sara.

_Why is she staring at me?_

My hands started shaking.

"Jean? Are you okay?" Both of my parent came into the kitchen now.

_Oh god Jean._

_What is happening?_

_Why is she being so freaky?_

Words. Sentences. Voice spun around in my head. I shut my eyes and put my hands on my ears.

"Jean? Jean!" It was too much. I bolted from the room. The glass of milk hit the ground, shattered. I ran away but the voices followed.

_What the hell was that?_

_What is going on?_

_What a freak._

I slammed the door shut and I stayed locked away from the world.

* * *

Elaine Grey peeked outside from behind the curtain. It was mid day. Two months since the car accident. Since then Jean has... changed. She could do things that Elaine could not possibly explain. John stood behind Elaine and rested his hand on her shoulder. Elaine closed her eyes and sighed.

"Are we doing the right thing John?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yes. For Jean."

"But what if she's not..." Elaine hesitated.

"A mutant?" She whispered. Elaine turned to face John.

"Elaine... how else do you explain what's been happening to Jean since the accident?" Elaine opened her mouth but she had no words. She closed her eyes and put her head against John's shoulder.

"It'll be alright Elaine." He whispered. There was sound from up above their heads. They both looked up. An object on the table started shaking.

"Not again." Elaine whispered. Slowly, every object was floating in the air. John looked outside and saw car down the street floating inches about the ground. Elaine looked around sadly, knowing that this was proof that their youngest daughter was a mutant. A knock on the door made both John and Elaine jump. When the door was opened, they found two men standing on their doorstep. Both to be in their 50's. One with ice cold blue eyes and brushed back graying hair. The other bald and kind blue eyes. They were both dressed in suits. The one with hair in an all black suit and the other in a tan suit.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey I presume." Elaine nodded. The bald man in the tan suit held out his hand.

"I am Charles Xavier. This is my colleague Erik Lehnsherr." He said, introducing the other man.

"Charmed." Erik said coldly. Elaine was lost for words for a moment before inviting the men in. The men did not seem surprised at all by the floating objects in the Grey's house. They sat down in the living room across from the Greys.

"Please..." Elaine said but trailed off. Charles leaned forwards.

"When did your daughter start showing her mutant abilities?" He asked softly.

"Two months ago. After a car accident." John answered.

"Car accident?" Elaine and John looked at each other.

"Jean witnessed her friend's death after she was hit by a car." Elaine said, her voice shaking. Charles nodded.

"She had said that she had felt Avalene... die." Erik raised an eyebrow at Charles.

"What else can you tell us?" Erik asked. His cold voice echoing in the house.

"She said she's started hearing voices and she been able to... move objects without touching them." Charles looked at the cars outside, floating a few inches off the ground. Erik looked at Charles.

"She is very powerful." Erik said. Charles nodded.

"Please." Elaine said.

"Is there any way to cure this?" She asked.

"Cure?" Erik stared at the couple, holding each others hands. It was pathetic.

"Being a mutant is not a disease. It is a gift." Erik said. His blue eyes staring back at Elaine and John with no mercy or empathy in them.

"But why is it happening to our little girl? Please, we don't want this for her." Elaine begged.

"Unfortunately there is nothing we can do for your daughter. Being a mutant is not curable. It is something you are born with." Charles said. Elaine's eyes welled up with tears.

"Please. May we speak with her?" Elaine nodded and the two left the room.

"Idiot humans. It is no disease." Erik muttered.

"Be calm Erik. They are just scared for their daughter." Charles said.

"They are not scared for her Charles they are scared of her and of what she is capable of." Erik said. Charles pursed his lips and did not reply. Footsteps came down the stairs and a young girl entered the room. She was about ten years of age with bright green eyes and flaming red hair. She wore a navy blouse and a blue skirt. She walked calmly into the room. Her eyes set on the two men sitting in her living room. She sat across from them with a straight back and a determined looking expression on her face.

Charles smiled at the girl.

"What do you want?" She asked. Erik chuckled.

"Are you not going to ask who we are?"

"No need. You are Erik Lehnsherr and you are Professor Charles Xavier." She said. Erik chuckled again.

"I like this young lady Charles." Erik said. Charles smiled at the girl.

"And you are Jean Grey?" She nodded.

"Have they told you?" She asked.

"Told us what child?" Erik asked.

"That I'm crazy. That I can move object and I hear voice in my head." Jean said.

"Your parents do not think you are crazy Jean." Charles said.

"He's right. They're afraid of you. They don't think you're crazy at all. They are completely and utterly afraid of you." Jean's eyes darkened. The light flicker. A mug on the table next to Jean shattered.

"It's alright Jean." Charles said softly. Jean relaxed a bit.

"What do you want from me?" She whispered.

"Well you see Jean. We are just like you and we want to help you." Charles said. Jean frowned.

"You're... you're like me?"

_Yes Jean. We are just like you._

Jean gasped. Erik looked at the girl.

"Show us what you can do child." He said. Jean closed her eyes and every object around them went into the air, floating silently. Even cars on the street were above the ground and they just rose higher and higher. Erik and Charles felt the couch they were sitting on rise into the air. The girl had her eyes open and she was staring at the two men floating above her.

"I believe you have a new student Charles." Charles nodded.

"Yes. I believe I do."

* * *

**Jean**

My parents were in the kitchen speaking to Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr. The doors were shut but I could still hear muffled voices. I was sitting on the staircase waiting to hear what was to happen to me. I know Erik and Charles came here for me. I know I'm not supposed to be able to do things I can do. I know I'm a mutant and I know my parents are terrified of me.

It's a good thing Sara was at school today. She's been avoiding me ever since my break down. I know she thinks I'm a freak. Maybe I am. The door opened and all four people came out. I stood up and walked down the few last steps. Charles stood before me.

"Jean. I would like to make you an offer." My parents looked sad and scared. My dad held my mom tight. My mom looked as if she'd been crying.

"What is your offer?" I asked.

"You can come to my school in Westchester County, New York. Learn how to control your powers and use them for good."

"Or you can stay here and everyone you love be terrified of you." Erik said with a cold glance. I looked back at my parents. Since that day at the doctor's office with my mom I knew I was different. I knew I was capable of many things. I've read my parents minds. I've hear their voice even when they didn't want to be heard. I know what my family really thinks of me. I know what I have to do.

"I will go with you." I said. I heard my mother sob. Charles nodded with a small sad smile on his face.

"We will give you time to get your things and say your goodbyes." And they walked out the door. Without looking at my parents I went up to my room and took my suitcase from my closet. It took me twenty minutes to pack everything. When I was done I looked at my room, knowing that I'd probably never see it again. Before I went downstairs I wrote a note to Sara and left it under her door.

_Goodbye._

I set my suitcase at the bottom of the stairs and looked at my parents. I may only be ten years old but at this very moment I felt years older. I hugged and kissed them both. My mom cried and put her hand on my face. Her green eyes were puffy from crying and pieces of her red hair came loose from her ponytail.

"I love you so much." She said. I hugged her tight.

"I love you too mum." I said. I stepped back.

"I'm sorry..." I said. They both nodded.

"You do what you think is right." My mom said. I nodded. I opened the door and I walked away. I left my home and my family. I knew it was the right thing to do. Yes. My family does love me but I know they're scared me. The mutant. They think I'm a disease. They're terrified. It's the right thing to do. I'm not like them anymore. It's time to leave my life behind.

* * *

**What an intense chapter! Hope you liked it:) comment and review please! will get the next chapter up soon.**

**~Wallflower95**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took some time. It's been super busy with work and right now I am currently writing three stories and now in the process of two new stories. It's crazy! So hope you like this chapter. Sorry it's not long. I had wanted to add more to the chapter but it just didn't seem to fit in right for some reason. Hope you like it and remember to comment and leave a review!**

**Thanks:)**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

**4**

**Jean**

I turned around in my seat and I saw my parents through the rear window of the car. They weren't waving. They just stood there. Staring sadly at the car that drove away. The car that carried their youngest daughter away from them. I turned forwards and stared at my hands quietly. _What have I done? _I've left the only home I've ever known. I didn't even hesitate. I felt something terrible at the pit of my stomach. An awful feeling that would never go away.

_Do not worry Jean. _A voice whispered in my head. I looked up to see Charles Xavier's reflection looking at me through the rear view mirror.

_They will understand._ Do my parents understand? I wasn't sure. They knew what I was when they discovered what I was capable of and they were absolutely terrified of it. They didn't want to say anything about. I knew what they thought of me. It's like I wasn't even their daughter anymore. It's like they never had me. I didn't exist. I was merely a fourth person in their home. Invisible. Only acknowledged when necessary.

No they would never understand. It was something I had to do. Leaving was the right choice.

* * *

The girl had fallen asleep in the back seat. She leaned against the window. Her red hair draped across her shoulder.

"She is very strong Charles. You felt it?" Erik asked. Charles nodded.

"Indeed the girl is strong. But she needs help." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"The girl has no control over her telepathic abilities. I saw in Jean mind. She first discovered her telepathic ability the day of the accident when her friend died. She connected with her dying friend and Jean nearly lost her life." Charles said.

"She needs to learn how to control that ability and I can help her." Erik chuckled.

"Of course you can Professor." Erik said. They continued their way on to the institute in silence.

* * *

**Jean**

For a moment I had completely forgotten what had happened. I sat up in the bed I was lying in. It was unfamiliar to me. It was a big room with dark oak walls curtains blocked the sunshine that was struggling to reach it's way into the room. The bed had dark covers. This was not my room and then I remembered, I would most likely never return to my room back at home. And then I remembered everything. Leaving my family. Becoming a mutant. Going to the institute for gifted youngsters.

I sighed and threw the covers off. There was a door that led to a washroom. I showered and changed clothes. I opened the door and tiptoed outside my room. I was now in a wide hallway with many doors along the wall. I looked up and down the hall not knowing which way to go. I swallowed the lump in my throat and chose to go left. The floorboards beneath my feet creaked softly as I walked along the hall. When I turned the corner there was another hall with a set of doors._ Great._

I turned back around and ran straight into a body.

"Hey!" I was knocked to the ground. There was someone in front of me. A boy. My age at lease with dark brown hair. He was wearing jeans and a red short sleeved shirt. He sat there rubbing his head. He wore a pair of tinted red sunglasses which I found odd. I frowned.

"What are those for?" I pointed at the glasses.

"Do you always ask such stupid questions?" The boy snapped. I flinched at his words but then I glared at him.

"Only asking a question. Is curiosity such a bad thing?" I asked. The boy sighed.

"I suppose not." He said. The boy stood up and offered me his hand. I brushed it aside and stood up on my own. The boy held his hands up with a smile on his face.

"Only being friendly." He said.

"Well you're doing a terrible job." I said.

"Very true." The boy said.

"Okay. How about we start over?" He held out his hand.

"Scott Summers." He said. I took his hand and shook it.

"Jean Grey." I said. He shook my hand back.

"Nice to meet you Jean." He said with a smile on his face.

"So what are those glasses for?" I asked again.

"They're to protect people from my powers." He said with a grimace slowly replacing the smile that was previously on his face. I frowned.

"You don't sound too happy." I said. Scott shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Let's just say thing always end badly for me." He changed the subject.

"So, you're the newbie?" I shrugged.

"I guess so."

"Well you're going to need a tour." He offered me his arm. I hesitated. I barely knew him. I was slowly realizing I was in a place with several people who were just like me. Mutants. People who could do the impossible. I smiled and took his arm.

* * *

**Stay tuned for chapter 5:)**

**~Wallflower95**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there! Sorry this chapter took some time. I don't know if I've ever explained where or when we are in the x-men timeline here. It's set before the x-men movies and it's about early 1980's now. Hope you like this one. I'm going to do another time jump in a bit.**

**Happy reading!:)**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

**2 years later...**

**Jean**

I have spent two years in the institute for gifted youngster and I've never felt more at home. People were like me. Gifted. I had stayed in contact with my family for a year. They had visited once but it had been very awkward. They had stared at everyone like they were monsters. When they first saw me it was like they didn't recognize me. After that I had decided to end our contact. It was for the best. I stopped sending letters and they never sent letters questioning me. It was done. I was no longer their daughter.

Since coming to the institute I have learned to control my telekenesis. It had been a difficult process but Professor Xavier had helped me every step of the way. I felt... normal. I felt like I belonged.

"Jean!" Scott called, waving me towards a table in the cafeteria. I smiled. Scott had become my best friend since coming to the institute. I started walking towards his table when I noticed someone staring at me. A boy with dark hair. I didn't know him. He looked older than me.

_Damn good looking red head right there._

I heard. I shuddered. I was being looked at by and older boy. I'm only twelve.

_What a bitch._

I turned around, looking for the source of the voice.

_You are such a slut._

_I hope I don't fail this time._

_Just one more time._

_Come on get a high score._

_What is she doing?_

My heart started racing. I turned in circles, the room spinning in my vision. I started hyperventilating. The voices got louder and louder and I heard them. I heard them all. I dropped my tray of food. It crashed to the ground. I saw faces turn to me and the amount of voice in my head increased. I put my hands on my head and fell on my knees to the ground. So many voices. I couldn't think. I couldn't hear myself think. All I heard was them... I opened my eyes and let out a long and terrible scream.

* * *

"Anymore mutant sightings recently Charles?" Erik asked his friend. Charles sat in front of the widow with his hands together. He stared outside.

"Cerebro has detected any recently." Charles said. Erik sighed.

"Shame. Seems like we lose more and more mutants to the authorities." Erik muttered. Charles turned his wheelchair so he was facing his friend.

"Trust me Erik. The world will one day accept us for who we are." Charles said softly. Erik chuckled.

"If you say so Charles." Charles frowned. His head moved to the side a bit.

"What is it? What is it Charles?"

"Jean."

* * *

Jean was in trouble. Scott knew it before he saw her screaming. Two years ago they started a friendship. Scott has seen Jean in her good and bad moments. She has seen him in his good and bad moments. He knew that expression on her face. She was hearing voices. Scott pushed back his chair.

"Jean!" And then she screamed. Every glass window shattered. Glass raining down on all the kids. Everyone was screaming and running. Scott saw Jean sitting on the ground with her hands on her ears. Someone bumped into her. Jean's eyes opened and Scott swore they looked like they were on fire. Her eyes were glowing gold.

"Jean!" Scott ran for her. Jean's hand moved and Scott could feel himself flying backwards. He crashed into some chairs. He winced. Scott saw some other kids who must have gotten caught in Jean's telekinetic blast. Some were dazed and some were unconscious. Scott groaned when he stood up.

"Jean!" Scott ran towards her and knelt before her. The ground shook beneath them. Her eyes were still glowing a fiery gold. Her red hair whipped around. Chair and tables started spinning around them as if they were caught in a tornado. Scott put his hands on Jean's face.

"Jean! Listen to me!" Scott yelled. Scott saw tears rolling down Jean's face.

"Help me." She said. And then screamed. Louder than before. And then visions flashed through Scott's mind. Visions of his parents, the plane crashing, losing his little brother, his powers going out of control. And then his head felt like it was about to explode. His hands went to his head and Scott fell to the ground yelling in pain.

* * *

Charles and Erik arrived to see a horrific scene. The cafeteria had been torn apart by some tornado. Tables and chairs were spinning around two figures in the middle of the room. One was a boy, lying on the ground unconscious. The other was Jean. She was kneeling on the ground. Her hands on her knees. Her red hair whipping around her face and her eyes glowing a fiery gold.

"My god." Erik muttered. Charles put his hand at the side of his head.

_Jean. It's alright. I am here. You must stop. You must control it. Please. Let me help you._

Charles reached out to the girl with his mind. He could feel the girl relax. All the objects spinning around in the air froze and were slowly lowered to the ground. The golden light faded away in the girl's eyes and they returned to their regular green. Jean fell to the ground, unconscious. Erik and Charles looked down at the two children.

"We must get them downstairs. Immediately." Charles said. As if on cue, a man appeared from the shadows. But it was no ordinary man. He was covered in blue fur. He was dress in a large track suit and he was wearing glasses. He lifted the two figures up onto his shoulders without effort.

"Thank you Hank." Charles said. He disappeared with the two unconscious children.

"Charles..." Charles turned to Erik.

"You saw what I saw?" Charles nodded.

"Her power. It's absolutely incredible." He said.

"Yes but also dangerous."

"But think of what we could do with it!"

"No Erik." Erik glared at his friend.

"Alas my friend. We disagree on yet another matter that could save our race." Charles nodded.

"Indeed we do my friend."

* * *

**Comment and review please and thank you! :)**

**~Wallflower95**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took some time. If you're Canadian I hope you had a great Thanksgiving weekend! I certainly had a good one:) anyway, here is chapter 6. enjoy and happy reading!**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

Charles Xavier sat at the head of Jean Grey. The twelve year old girl was still unconscious from her last telepathic episode. His hands were at either side of her head. Charles felt it was necessary to protect the girl from herself. Her telepathic abilities were... unstable. She couldn't control. They had to be careful. If Jean lost control what happened earlier could happen again.

"How is the boy Hank?" Hank Mcoy, and old time friend was across the room checking the boy's monitor. The boy was Scott Summers. Another young student in the institute. He had been with Jean when she had lost control. Charles believed Jean had accidentally lashed out at him with her telepathic abilities. Hank walked over to where Charles was.

"He is stable for now." He said.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Stable. I am putting some mental blocks in her mind to keep the telepathic abilities at bay." Charles said.

"Is that wise?" Hank asked.

"Unfortunately it is." Charles said.

"I've come across someone as powerful as Jean. Her abilities are beyond even my own." Charles said.

"Then why restrain them?" Erik entered the room. Hank growled. Charles put his hand up.

"Why keep her from using that power? Teach her to control it." Erik said.

"She is to young Erik. Not even a teenager yet."

"She can handle it." Erik said.

"You saw what she is capable of. She nearly killed Scott." Charles said, gesturing to the unconscious boy across the room. Erik looked down at the girl. She was calm and peaceful now. Her breathing was even. Her red hair spread out on the pillow her head was resting on.

"Think of what she could do Charles." Erik whispered.

"Yes. I am and I fear for everyone." Charles said.

"We could use her to end the war against humans and mutants!"

"She is not a weapon Erik she is a girl." Charles said. Erik glared down at his friend.

"This is for her protection and for everyone else's." Charles said, he bent towards the girl an closed his eyes. Erik turned around and marched out of the room. Hank relaxed.

"He doesn't know when to give up does he?" Charles looked up.

"No. He doesn't."

* * *

**Jean**

I stared out the window looking into the courtyard. It's been a week since I lost control. I couldn't look at Scott. I had hurt him. He was just released from their care yesterday. I hadn't spoken to him and he hadn't tried to speak to me. I just sat in my room whenever I wasn't in class. My roommate, Ororo entered the room. She's about my age or so. She came to the institute about six months ago. She has a shock of white hair, dark skin and chocolate brown eyes. She smiled at me when she came in.

"Hi." She said. I smiled back.

"Hi Ororo." I said. I looked back outside.

"You've been in here for days. I are you ever going to forgive yourself?" She asked me. I sighed.

"I can't lose control again. I might hurt someone." I said. Ororo took my hand and looked me in the eye.

"Please come out." She said. I sighed and looked at the clock. It was nearly 5pm.

"I have to go and see Professor Xavier now." I whispered. I left Ororo sitting on the bed. I felt bad. Since the accident Ororo has been there for me. She understood what is was like to lose control. When she came here she had no idea how to control her weather powers until the Professor worked with her. Ororo of all people would understand me.

I looked both ways up and down the hall. Making sure no one was there. Since the accident people have been avoiding me. Whenever I enter the room it becomes silent. After I leave I hear whispers. I balled my hands into fists. I focused on my breathing.

_Stay calm._

Professor Xavier said I had to keep my emotions in check. Sometimes they can trigger my abilities. I walked downstairs and knocked on the Professor Xavier door.

"Come in Jean." I heard from within. I opened the door. The Professor turned his wheelchair around and smiled at me.

"Good afternoon Jean." He said with a kind smile on his face. I smiled nervously.

"Hello Professor." He motioned to a chair and I sat down.

"How are you feeling today Jean?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Alright I guess." I said. He looked at me.

"Have you seen Scott?" I bit my lip.

"No I haven't." I said.

"He was released yesterday." The Professor said. I nodded.

"I heard. How is he?"

"Much better. Suffered from some headaches but he is much better." I nodded. The Professor looked at me.

"It's not you fault Jean. You didn't mean for it to happen." I sighed. I looked at my hands, there was a slight tremor in them.

"I hurt him. I can't see him." I whispered.

"Look at me Jean." I looked up into the Professor's kind blue eyes.

"It was not your fault."

"But it's my power. I hurt him and-" I stopped. Tears blurred my vision.

"What if it happens again? What if I hurt someone again?" The Professor held my hand.

"I promise I will help you control this." He said. I nodded. A tear fell into my lap.

"After our session I really would like it if you went to see Scott. I am sure he wants to speak to you as well." I nodded but I dreaded the moment our session came to an end.

* * *

My hands were shaking. I was so nervous. I followed the Professor's directions to Scott's room. I stopped outside his door and hesitated. My hand was an inch away from knocking on his door. My heart was pounding in my chest. I held my breath and knocked once. And then my feet moved and I was walking down the hallway when the door opened.

"Jean?" I froze. I let out my breath and turned around. Scott was walking towards me. He looked a little pale but other than that he looked fine. He wore dark jeans and a red shirt. I saw my reflection in his red tinted glasses. I wish I could see the color of his eyes.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." I shuffled my feet nervously.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." I said. He nodded.

"Thanks." He said.

"And I also want to say I am sorry for what I did. I am so sorry." I said. I felt close to tears again.

"I'll stay away. I don't want to hurt you again." I said and I turned around to leave when I felt him grip my arm. I turned around. He stepped closer and lifted my chin up so I was looking up at him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He whispered. Tears fell from my eyes and he pulled me in close an embraced me. I cried softly into his shoulder and he just held me tight and never let me go.

* * *

**Hope you liked that chapter. Please comment and review!:)**

**Thanks!**

**~Wallflower95**


End file.
